Youjo Senki-Naruto
by Vhcsatan
Summary: Uma ideia que tive, mas não sei como continuar, ideias são bem vindas.


Youjo Senki-Naruto

Meu nome agora era Tanya Defugureff, um assalariado japonês que renasceu no corpo de uma garota. Como resultado da minha reencarnação irracional pela existência X, fui abandonada em um pobre templo em outro mundo, pouco depois de nascer.

Tanto a sociedade, como a tecnologia desse lugar se assemelhava com a do Japão durante a era feudal.

Meus primeiros anos nesse mundo foram difíceis. Muitas vezes não havia comida suficiente para todos, brigas por pedaços de pão eram comuns entre os órfãos. Mesmo quando eu furtava a comida dos outros, sem ser pega, não era o suficiente para encher o estômago.

Em um lugar onde a diferença entre ricos e pobres era claramente visível, uma vida árdua e dolorosa parecia inevitável.

Entretanto havia um poder nesse mundo chamado chakra. Uma energia que existia em todos os seres vivos e poderiam permitir criar efeitos que seriam descritos no meu antigo mundo como magia.

Durante uma inspeção do exército, que procuravam novos recrutas nos orfanatos, foi constatado que eu possuía grandes reservas de chakra. Vendo a oportunidade para sair da minha atual situação, me voluntariei para entrar nas forças armadas.

Poderia parecer precipitado entrar no exército, mas levando em consideração a chances de morrer de fome nesse lugar e a quantidade limitada de carreiras que uma garota órfã poderia ter nesse mundo, uma carreira militar não era tão ruim.

Eu tinha ido para o centro de treinamento ninja do país. O Império, como era chamado, não tinha uma vila ninja, mas ao longo da história tinha incluído unidades ninjas dentro das forças armadas.

Graças aos meus estudos e treinamento intensivo pude saltar alguns anos no centro de treinamento e me formei com honras aos nove anos.

Agora tudo que restava era alguns exercícios de treinamento e eu seria oficialmente uma ninja do Império. Infelizmente eu estava amaldiçoada por aquela maldita existência X.

Essa era para ser apenas uma patrulha simples de treinamento, nada que não tivesse feito antes.

"Aqui é fada 1 para CP, tudo normal no setor dois, seguindo para setor três." Eu informei pelo rádio.

De repente várias kunais foram disparadas da floresta em minha direção. Usando meu chakra nos pés para mudar minha direção no último segunda eu mal consegui escapar, me prendendo em uma árvore.

Imediatamente comecei a recuar a toda velocidade, enquanto quatro homens mascarados surgiram da floresta e continuaram seu ataque arremessando kunais e shurikens.

"Inimigos! Estou sobre ataque! Ninjas hostis no setor três! Pedindo reforços com urgência!" Eu gritei pelo rádio, enquanto arremessava minhas próprias kunais em meus perseguidores.

" Fada 1, mensagem recebida. Reforços chegaram em 600 segundos." Eu ouvi pelo rádio, mas não tinha como eu sobreviver por tanto tempo nessa situação.

Merda, merda, merda! Eu não vou morrer aqui. Me virei para meus oponentes e arremessei kunais contra eles, enquanto avançava para o confronto corpo a corpo.

Assim que eles tentaram se defender das minhas kunais, elas explodiram em uma enorme nuvem de fumaça venenosa. A reação deles foi a esperada, tentaram sair da fumaça.

Essa era a chance que precisava, imediatamente saquei minha faca militar e apunhalei o peito do primeiro, mas o segundo era mais habilidoso do que esperava e conseguiu me atacar por trás.

Ele tentou me apunhalar com uma kunai, consegui me defender com minha própria, mas ainda recebi um poderoso chute no peito. Nesse momento apareceu uma aberta, engolido o sangue que subia pela garganta, joguei minha kunai.

Acertei o braço direito, mas era o suficiente, com um único gesto a kunai explodiu.

"AHHHH...! Meu braço!" Ele gritou em agonia, enquanto eu atingia uma árvore. Não pude deixar de pensar como o corpo do primeiro absorvia bem o impacto.

Mesmo assim podia sentir que duas, talvez três das minhas costelas tivesse quebrado, mas valeu apena. Era hora de terminar com isso, serrei os dentes e me levantei.

Arranquei minha faca do peito do primeiro e avancei a toda velocidade para terminar com o segundo, quando o terceiro e o quarto apareceram do meu lado e apunhalaram meu corpo.

Tudo que pude fazer foi dar uma sorriso antes de me detonar em uma explosão de carne e vísceras. Eles tinham sido pegos totalmente de surpresa, não esperavam que eu me detonasse desse jeito.

Agora eles estavam em uma situação difícil, tinham um parceiro morto, um aleijado sem condições de lutar, estavam feridos e reforços inimigos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento.

Um único olhar foi tudo que precisaram para darem meia volta e fugir, mas não antes de cortarem a garganta do companheiro ferido. Parecia que não podiam permitir que tivéssemos prisioneiros para extrair informações.

Os reforços levaram mais sete minutos até finalmente chegaram e eu pudesse desfazer minha transformação. Droga, meu peito doía como o inferno, enquanto fazia um relatório apressado dos acontecimentos antes de perder a consciência.

Obviamente eu não me suicidei, tinha usado a técnica de substituição para colocar o corpo do ninja que matei cheio de papeis bombas no meu lugar, enquanto usava uma técnica de transformação para substituir o corpo.

Quando acordei estava no leito de uma enfermaria. Aparentemente os dois ninjas sobreviventes tinham escapado, mas fui homenageada por minhas conquistas.

Tendo acabado de sair da academia, tinha sobrevivido ao ataque de quatro chinobes e sozinha matado dois. Segundo meus superiores esses caras eram procurados por nosso aliado o país da cachoeira.


End file.
